Trinity: History of Equestria
by hades777
Summary: Princess Twilight and her friends journey to Canterlot in order to attend a special event. When they arrive they learn about Celestia's, Luna's, and their world's origins. Hear the tale of the first King and Queen of Equestria
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers, this story is my own version of Celestia's and Luna's, and even Discord's origins. This story will probably not be remotely similar to the canon when it's revealed, but I'll write it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or its characters. It's **

**owned by Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Megan McCarthy, the rest of the staff, please support the official release.**

The day is crisp and clear in Canterlot as Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through the streets of

the capital. Everypony bowed and waved as Twilight passed. Twilight smiled and

waved back while trying to hide her discomfort at all the attention. Twilight Sparkle had gotten used to the idea of her new royal status, but all the attention still made it uncomfortable. The other girls were in awe at all the attention and the magnificence of the capital, despite visiting it several times. Applejack smiled and waved a little, Rainbow Dash was showing off, Pinkie was interacting with the crowd, Rarity was beaming, and Fluttershy was trying to hide.

They all finally reached the castle and entered the hallowed halls. Once inside them all saw that all the servants and guards were bustling and hustling, getting ready for a major event. Twilight thought it was all for her arrival and felt a little embarrassed that they would go through all this trouble. The Mane 6 then proceeded to the throne room where the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were distracted by a private conversation. Twilight noticed that the two immortal alicorns were uncharacteristically excited; even Princess Luna was giddy as a school filly. When the Princesses finally noticed them, they calmed down and greeted them.

"Welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle and welcome to all of you to this extraordinary day." , greeted Princess Celestia. "This is a most auspicious occasion. For the first time in over a thousand years, our parents are gracing us with their presence."

The mares were all in awe. "The Princesses' parents", they all thought, "the Princesses have never mentioned their parents before, what do they look like, are they nice, when would they arrive?"

"Princess," Twilight injected, "this truly is a wonderful occasion, but if I may ask, how come we never heard of them before now."

Princess Luna stepped forward and answered, "Our parents have been separated for several thousands of years, and also they have their own royal duties to attend to. This is the first time in thousands of years that they could even visit."

Applejack then stepped forward and asked, "With all do respect Princesses, May I asked just who are your parents?"

The alicorns looked at one another with silent agreement then turned and said, "I suppose we should tell you. Gather round and we'll tell you the story of our and our world's origins."

The ponies followed the Princesses orders, and made a semi-circle around them. Rarity got a pillow to sit on as not to get her body dirty, and Pinkie Pie got a bag of popcorn out of nowhere. "Oh, this is exciting!" the pink pony said before diving into her popcorn. Applejack rolled her eyes at her antics.

"Now my little ponies," the princess of the sun began, "long ago, billions of years ago, before our planet even existed, the universe was a chaotic jumble of rock, star, and matter. The universe had no life or order, planets would appear, explode, and reform at random. Stars would either be born and die out in a second or last for thousands of years. The only thing that was constant was a strange energy in the center of the chaos. Some called it the Cauldron of Creation, others called it the Alpha Star, and others called it the Demiurge. Whatever its name, it was the calm in the center of the storm that was the primordial cosmos.

One day two beings emerged from the energy core. They were two alicorns, a mare named Galaxia and a stallion named Aether. They were the first sentient life forms in existence, and upon seeing the chaotic state of the universe, they decided to bring order to the cosmos. They combined their magic, drawing in all the matter, condensing it, and then exploded it out. The big bang created stars, planets, and various other celestial bodies. The two alicorns, pleased with their work flew out and worked out all the dings out their designs. They toured the universe for eons until they grew tired. They sought refuge on a planet that was not molten or wet. Eventually they found a planet that was calm, solid, and stable.

They landed on the planet and looked out over the rocky surface and the vast oceans. The alicorns were happy and rested. However after a time, they became lonely and wanted to bring life to the empty world. Galaxia used dust and water drops to form tiny seeds of life, then Aether breathed life into them. From these seeds grew grass and plants, but the plants had no intellect and couldn't move so they repeated the process and altered it in order to create animals. They started out tiny and lived in the water, but eventually some started walking on land and they grew into various creatures. The two alicorns were content for a while, but soon realized that creatures were not remotely similar to them. They weren't intelligent or magical and so they became sad again.

It was Galaxia who thought of using parts of them to make the creatures they desired. However they weren't sure what to use, so they tried a little piece of various parts of their bodies. The each took a hair from their coat, a feather from their wings, and a chip from their horns. Galaxia and Aether once again combined their magic to create their perfect creature. However, when it was done they were shocked to discover that none of the creatures looked exactly like them.

The ponies created from their feathers had wings, but no horns, the ponies created from their horn chips had horns and magic but no wings, and the ponies created from their hairs had strong bodies, but no wings or horns. They were initially disappointed at this but accepted them. This was the birth of the three pony tribes, the unicorns, the pegasi, and the earth ponies. Galaxia and Aether looked after their new creations and soon discovered their talents. The unicorns could use magic, but not at the same level as the two alicorns, the pegasi could control the weather, and the earth ponies could plant and harvest food. From the three couples came the tribes who with Galaxia's and Aether's guidance created a thriving society.

However they were one pony who didn't like these two gods. His name was Chaos. He was an alicorn who was born before the other two, and he hated the new orderly universe. He sought them out and was determined to bring the universe back to its natural state. He watched the alicorn couple create life and build their societies. He also decided to create life. However, he created life by fusing one or more animals together and giving them powers. These creatures caused havoc for the poor ponies, so the divine couple confronted the chaotic alicorn.

He looked like them, but he had bat wings, sharp teeth, a curved horn, and a lion tail. They threatened to destroy the other alicorn unless he undid the damage he caused. He merely laughed and said, "Who want me to destroy my creations, now really why so cruel? You've created creatures that have to kill and eat others in order to survive, but tell me dear Galaxia; can you really go through with destroying my children?" The kind hearted Galaxia knew he was right. She couldn't kill anything no matter how wicked they acted. Aether was willing, but his wife dissuaded him. In the end, they allowed his creatures to live, but they had to teach the ponies how to defend themselves against Chaos's monsters. This was however only the beginning of Chaos's interference.

The ponies grew used to the chaos creatures and thrived. Then Galaxia and Aether found a new joy in their lives, the birth of their first-born daughter, Celestia. Everypony was overjoyed and celebrated, and in honor of their daughter's birth, they agreed to grant the pony's requests within reason of course. Most ponies asked for gold, new farm equipment, and other things until a small colt stepped forward. He asked for a way of knowing what his purpose in life was. This was an odd request as it was not a material item. Galaxia thought about it and then used her powers to create a mark on the colt's flank that showed him what his destiny was. Everypony was son impressed that Aether decided to give everypony a cutie mark when they discover their talent.

The birth of their second daughter Luna was an equally joyous event. To honor this event, they built the alicorns a magnificent palace and officially crowned them their King and Queen. However, as this was going on, Chaos decided to make a child of his own. He gathered various animal parts and then to complete it, gave it one of teeth. He named this creature Discord and endowed him with the power to alter the world to fit his imagination. Chaos was fearful that the King and Queen might hurt him so Chaos hid Discord in a faraway cave.

One day the proud and wise king was sitting and watching his children when he noticed that his first pony creations had grown old and were in almost constant pain. This saddened the king and he longed eased their pain. It was then that Chaos came forward. He greeted the king as if they were old friends, but soon found himself at the end of King Aether's horn. "What are you doing here monster!" the king demanded.

The other alicorn smirked and said, "Why I just came to greet my fellow alicorn, and I must say, what adorable fillies you have. You know I just became a father myself, he's the most adorable little monstrosity you must meet him some day." Aether decided he was not a threat and let him up.

"Tell me," the king demanded, "why do you continue to hound us? What is your purpose?"

"Why I'm to spread chaos and disorder in order to put the universe back in its natural state." Chaos replied.

"Why not simply undo Galaxia's and my work?" the king asked.

"Because there is one of me and two of you. Besides we both know that once either of us adds a law or life to this universe, it becomes permanent, a rule which I utterly despise." answered Chaos.

The king satisfied with his answer returned to his observation, but was interrupted by Chaos asking, "What'cha looking at?"

Annoyed the king answered, "I'm wondering how to help my first creations. They have become so old, weak, and painful that their lives are miserable." The other alicorn stallion gazed out at the crowd and noticed that the eldest of them were in pain and barely moving. Despite his mischievous nature, Chaos felt sorry for them. However he also noticed the large amount of foals.

"Your children have had lots and lots of children themselves. If they keep going like this the planet's going to run out of room and resources. As for the old ones, I…got nothing, good luck with that!" Chaos finished and disappeared.

King Aether thought about what Chaos said and saw truth in his words. He thought about the problem for several days until he came up with the solution to both problems. The solution was called _"Death."_

The king implemented his plan at midnight and had death affect the oldest ponies and other creatures. When morning came the ponies were in an uproar when the ponies found their elders unable to wake up or show any sign of life. The queen was the most distressed by this and sought her husband for council.

"Aether!" she shouted, "something happened to our children! The elders cannot wake and their life force is gone!"

"I know." The king responded. "I am the one responsible." The queen was in complete shock by her husband's statement and had to listen to his explanation. "I created a way of relieving the old ones of pain and keep the planet from overpopulating. I call it Death." He waited for his wife's response, but felt that something was wrong.

"How could you? How could you!" Galaxia shouted. "You took away our creations' lives! Have you lost your mind, why would you do that!" The queen's fury was radiating off of her and made Aether uneasy.

He responded with, "Galaxia calm down, our creations are not gone, and I merely separated the soul from their physical bodies. I invented the soul to be immortal like us. We can still see them, and as spirits, they feel no pain or hunger. Believe me Galaxia, this is for the best."

"I refuse to believe that!" the angry Queen shouted. "You could have found another way, you could have thought of, thought of…" the queen couldn't think of an explanation so she ran off in angry tears. The king was saddened but he held fast to his convictions.

The king soon taught ponies about death and showed them how to bury the bodies. The ponies soon discovered how to use death to commit a horrible crime, murder. The king decided to use death on those ponies who committed murder and other wicked crimes, much to Galaxia's displeasure. The ponies soon came to accept death as part of their lives. However Chaos would prove to make things worse. He had begun spreading fear, hate, jealousy through the tribes, causing a rift between them.

The three tribes began arguing and soon started fighting. This escalated until it became the first war. Ponies were killing each other right and left, and even the king and queen couldn't stop it. Aether refused to kill them as he felt his death caused enough trouble. Galaxia tried to reason with them, but to no avail. This continued until a group of friends from each tribe started trying to end it.

The three armies gathered on the field and were about to attack when the five ponies got in the center and tried to stop them. Unfortunately their pleas fell on deaf ears and they were killed in the process. This caused the tribes to stop fighting and they regretted the mindless bloodshed. King Aether seeing the noble pony's sacrifices for peace asked their spirits if he could help.

They wanted nothing more than to spread friendship and harmony throughout the land so the king granted their request. He changed their souls into 5 gemstones each representing an element of friendship; honesty, loyalty, generosity, laughter, and kindness. Then the wise king created an element to unite and magnify the others. This was the element of Magic. This was the creation of Equestria's greatest weapon.

The king wandered through the battlefield after the tribes agreed to live in peace. While walking he found Chaos sitting on a hill above the battlefield. He attacked the other alicorn in a rage. He was wailing on Chaos for several minutes until he realized he wasn't fighting back. He was even more confused when he saw the sorrow in the chaos alicorn's eyes. "You're crying! Why you're the one who caused this damn war in the first place!" he yelled.

"I…I didn't want this." The sorrowful Chaos replied. "I just wanted to bring the universe back to its chaotic state, not this…not this!" He continued to cry and then shouted, "You're as responsible for as I am. You made it possible for ponies to destroy one another!"

"You gave me the idea!" Aether shouted.

"I wasn't trying too!" Chaos responded.

Both of the alicorn stallions stared at one another knowing they were both right. Aether got off of Chaos and sat there in silence for several seconds. Eventually Aether spoke, "It seems that we are both to blame for this war. Too bad we can't undo this."

Aether then looked over and saw the wandering spirits on the battlefield. He had not thought of what to do about the souls of the ponies who died. He thought that they would be happy being free of pain and hunger, but they missed their families and felt out of place.

Chaos was also looking at the mass of dead ponies and said, "I know we can't undo the damage that's been done, again hate that rule, but isn't there something we can do to make up for this?"

Aether was in deep thought and then his face brightened up and said, "Yes, yes we can." He turned to Chaos and said, "We can give the spirits of ponies a place to find peace, and to punish those who committed horrible crimes against their fellow ponies. I can give the good souls a paradise and you can have the wicked souls as your playthings."

Chaos thought about this proposal and answered, "Okay, I like the sound of that, but how are going to create this place?"

"The same way that my wife and I created the universe, we'll combine our magic to create a new world, one where the laws that bind this world don't apply. A world that ever expands and conforms to the spirits' needs." Aether responded.

"Sounds good to me so how do we do this?" Chaos asked.

"Follow me." Aether answered.

They flew up beyond the planet and the sun until they the entrance to the Void a place outside creation. They flew into the emptiness and combined their powers in order to create the Netherworld, a universe purely for souls. After they finished Aether went back to the planet and led the dead to this new universe. He called the place for the good ponies Paradise and the place for the wicked ponies, Tartarus. Chaos agreed to look after the Netherworld in Aether's absence as a penance.

Aether returned to his wife to tell about his new accomplishment, but she was far from impressed. "You worked with that…that thing and not me!" Galaxia was very upset that her husband would collaborate with the thing that started the war to create a place to make up for his creating of death. "You think doing this makes up for creating that abomination you call Death, or that it makes the ponies happy for losing their loved ones?"

"Yes Galaxia, I think it will ease their pain, and while I acknowledge that Death has caused problems it was necessary. As for Chaos, I know he started this war, but it also showed that good things can come from chaos. It makes the ponies stronger and showed that unity and friendship can overcome the most trying of times. I know you know that I'm right."

Galaxia knew he spoke the truth, yet it did not change how she felt about it. She did not respond for a minute, but then said, "You're right that it may have been necessary, but that doesn't mean I can ever forgive who for creating it." The couple stared at one another for several minutes until the king stated an idea that they had been toying with for several years now.

"Galaxia, I think we need to accept the fact that we can't be together anymore." The silence was deafening after those words were spoken. Neither one of them said anything for several minutes.

"I think you're right, I still love you, but I just can't live with your actions." Galaxia responded.

"I agree, in fact, I think that it would be best if we left the planet entirely. We done a lot of good, but we also caused a lot of damage. The ponies have learned to rule themselves, and the girls are grown up enough to take care of themselves." Aether stated.

"We can still look after the children just not as directly as we used to. I can look after the dead, and you can look after the living."

Galaxia thought about her husband's idea and saw the wisdom in his words. "Alright Aether, I'll agree to this, besides I've been wanting to spread life to other planets though I'm not sure if I can do it myself."

"I'll give you the power; I probably don't deserve the power of life anymore. I even made a small dimension for us to live in after we retire, but I guess you can have to live in after your mission is over." Aether responded his voice filled with sadness.

"Thank you," Galaxia sighed, "Let's go tell the children." They finished their conservation and went to their daughters' rooms.

Aether and Galaxia sorrowfully said their goodbyes and left the world behind. The ponies stayed with their own tribes and were separated for years until the great blizzard united them. Their daughters' stayed in the castle and worked on their magic.

Discord finally emerged and brought chaos to Equestria. The alicorn sisters made use of their parent's creations the Elements of Harmony and sealed the chaos spirit away.

"The rest as they say is history." Celestia concluded. The 6 ponies stared in awe at the incredible that the princess told. "Now you can understand why we have been forward to this for so long."

"That was beautiful Princess, wow I never knew about the King and Queen there's no books on this in the Canterlot Library." Twilight said.

"They didn't care about fame, they only wanted to see that their children grow and thrive. They have been watching over us ever since. It's also why we never took the title of Queens." Luna explained.

The trumpets sound indicating that the time of the King and Queen's arrival was near. The Princesses order the girls to get ready as they make the final arrangements. When they were dressed properly they patiently wait for the divine couple's arrival


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic or the characters associated with it only my own original characters.**

The anticipation was heavy in the air as the Royal Sisters and the Mane 6 were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Divine Alicorns. It was several minutes before something happened, but finally there was a bright light that filled the room. When the light died down there stood a golden alicorn with a flame-like mane. She greatly resembled Celestia in structure and they both possessed the same regality about them. Her cutie mark was a swirling galaxy. The royal herald then bellowed, "Announcing her majesty, Queen Galaxia!"

"Mother!" Celestia and Luna shouted in excitement. The two princesses rushed to her like a pair of young foals after their parent's got home from work. They both reached out their necks and nuzzled their mother. Twilight and the others were a little taken aback by this sight. The princesses were as giddy as a pair of school fillies and filled with pure delight.

"My little darlings, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you both so much." Galaxia greeted her girls. The three of them were teary-eyed and ecstatic, and just as soon as this happened, a second flash filled the room. When the flash faded, there stood a tall, proud stallion that was black as a moonless night, and had a flowing violet mane with tiny stars in it. His cutie mark was a celestial globe. The royal herald then said, "Announcing His royal highness, King Aether."

"Father!" The Royal Sisters shouted and over to embrace their other estranged parent.

"My dear Celestia, my you've grown, and my little Luna, you become a beautiful mare." He greeted his girls with paternal affection. He was smiling until he looked up and saw his former wife. Their eyes met and there was an awkward moment of silence before Aether said, "Galaxia."

The Queen then greeted her ex-husband with, "Aether." Yet another tense silence filled the room until finally Celestia regained her composure and said, "Father, Mother let me introduce you to Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

They both went over to the girls while avoiding eye contact with one another. Twilight stepped forward with a smile and said, "It's an honor to you both your majesties."

"It's an honor to meet you in person Twilight Sparkle." Aether greeted back

"Likewise." Greeted Galaxia.

"It's a little intimidating to be in the presence of well…gods. I mean the two of you actually created the universe, this is amazing!" Twilight exclaimed.

The King smiled and said, "Please Princess Sparkle, we may be gods, but we rarely act like it. I sure I speak for Galaxia and myself when I say, "Please just think of us as family." Galaxia nodded in agreement.

Galaxia then turned to the others and said, "You must be the other elements of harmony; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy."

The mares were a bit shocked by the Queen's knowledge so Applejack asked, "Beg pardon, your holiness, but how did ya know our name?"

Galaxia smiled and said, "Simple my little ponies, being "gods" we are omniscient, in other words we know about everything that happens in our universe."

Pinkie Pie excitably jumps up to the divine queen and asked, "Wow so you're like psychic or something? Tell me, what am I going get for my next birthday?"

The Queen was a little uncomfortable with the smiling party pony, but calmly answered, "You will most likely receive a new dress, a book about comedy, a sparkling balloon, a bath for your pet alligator, and a new hoof-buzzer." Pinkie was amazed and excited by the prospect.

"Mother, Father, I think we should head to the dining room." Luna injected. The King and Queen agreed and proceeded with their daughters and the mane 6 to the large, luxurious dining room. The castle staff had prepared a large banquet, despite the fact that the King and Queen were only there to spend time with their daughters and meet the element bearers. Celestia and Luna were in the middle of the table with Aether on Luna's side and Galaxia on Celestia's. Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy sat on Celestia's side. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity sat on Luna's side. The girls were making small talk with each other and eventually they started talking a bit to the king and queen.

Everything was going well until Twilight noticed that there was an extra seat. She turned to the princess and asked, "Princess Celestia, why is there an extra seat?"

Celestia answered, "Oh, I nearly forgot, Father said he would be bring a guest with him. By the way, Father where is the guest?"

"Oh he'll be along in a while, he loves a dramatic entrance." Aether answered.

Just as he finished the cook came out with a large covered plate. He pulled it and there a bright and noisy explosion. When the smoke cleared there was a strange looking alicorn in front of them. The princesses and the mane 6 instantly recognized the alicorn from the story and shouted, "Chaos!"

"Yes that's right. It's Chaos in all his madness and glory." he stated accompanied by fireworks and kazoo music. The room fell silent, afterward Chaos got an annoyed look and said, "Some ponies have no sense of style." He then descended and took the empty seat, which was in between Aether and Applejack. "So girls, how you been, your pops and I would have visited sooner, but managing the netherworld is not easy. It took us all this time just to get it to self-sustaining, oh, hay fries, haven't had those in millenniums." He stuffed the hay fries in his mouth and seemed to lack any sense of table manners.

Luna with a look of disgust asked, "Uh, Father why did you invite this…creature?"

"Now don't by rude Lulu, after all we're practically family. Heck, I pretty much your stepfather, right Aether?" When he heard Chaos say that Aether started blushing.

The room once again was filled with an awkward silence, everypony was holding their breaths when Galaxia broke the silence, "You and him, are you serious?" Aether was blushing harder and looked down at the floor.

He eventually answered, "I was lonely and he was there and interested."

"Yeah, somepony had to comfort him, and believe me, that wasn't easy. He was moping for about a decade before he even considered my offer. I had to court him for several hundred years before we became intimate. Believe me sweetheart this guy was heartbroken over your divorce, to be honest I'm scared that he would run into your hooves the minute he saw you." Galaxia and Aether were both at a lost for words.

"So are you two that serious?" asked Galaxia.

"Yes, we are." Aether answered his eyes not meeting his ex-wife's.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Galaxia asked as she stood up and went to a private balcony with Aether following.

They said nothing for a while until Galaxia finally spoke, "So, we get divorced and you start sleeping with the same creature who made our lives miserable."

"It was more complicated than that Galaxia, I was hurting and he made me happy in his own demented way. I never felt guilty around him like I did with you. I acknowledge the he's done some horrible things in the past, but so have I even though I felt it was for the greater good. However, he's really not so bad once you get used to him." Aether explained.

"Do you love him?" Galaxia asked.

Aether turned around and looked her in the eyes and said, "Yes. Yes I do love him, but believe me I'll always have a place for you in my heart."

"Do you think, if he wasn't involved, we could have gotten back together?" Galaxia asked.

Aether replied, "Honestly, I probably would have taken you back in a heartbeat, but we would have just wound up going through the same problems again. I will always a proud, stubborn stallion who is willing to go to extremes for the greater good, and you will always the kind, gentle, yet strong-willed mare who will never harm a soul or give up her ideals."

"I guess you're right, this was probably destined to happen anyway. Still I think that I'll always love you to some degree, even though I can never forgive you for creating death. Let's just agree not to fight for the rest of the night. We're here for the girls so let's get along for just one night, okay?" Galaxia asked.

"Agreed." Aether answered. They stared at one another for a while until they shared a final chaste kiss. The king and queen then returned to the dining room where things had become a little disorderly.


End file.
